Gold Star
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. A new young hero arrives in Jump City who seems perfect and has taken a liking to Raven. Most of the Titans like him and want him to join the team, but Beast Boy is suspicious of this new face. Is Beast Boy just being jealous or is this new hero less than he claims to be? Contains BBRae. Please read and review.


Gold Star

 **Note: I do not own Teen Titans or Darkstar; I did this story because I can picture them fighting a villain like him and I can picture him being interested in Raven. I love BBRae. Enjoy.**

It was a dark clear night in Jump City; the moon was out, the stars were shining, and everything was peaceful, or so it seemed. A young teenage girl was walking by herself on a sidewalk on her way home. She was calmly walking along with no one else in sight, when suddenly she heard a loud noise and stopped and turned around to see a garbage can knocked over and someone put their foot down near it. She knew who the person was and showed fear as she screamed and started running. She passed by some buildings as she kept running and shadow of the person appeared on the walls as they chased her. She panted as she ran in fear and turned back to see the mysterious person still chasing her. She turned around a corner and kept running and then briefly stopped and looked around for anywhere she could hide.

She looked and saw an alley up ahead and quickly ran down it and came to a corner and turned to her right. She kept running until she came to a wall hidden in the shadows; she stopped and turned around, panting frantically as she turned around to see if the person had followed her. Her breath gradually slowed as she waited, only for nothing to happen. She slowly began to relax as she took a couple small steps back. She thought she was safe, but behind her a gloved hand emerged from the shadows and reached for her as a field of black energy encased it. The girl slowly turned around and screamed in terror as she saw the person who just chased her.

A beam of the black energy shot from the mysterious hand while the girl screamed, "Noooooo!"

Opening theme song

Titans Tower was lit up bright in the dark night and the Titans were in the living room keeping busy. Robin showed a serious expression as he typed at the computer while Beast Boy sat on the couch next to Raven, who was reading a book. Starfire was rocking Silky in her arms like a baby while Cyborg was happily eating potato chips. Raven kept trying to read her book while Beast Boy kept trying to make her laugh at one of his jokes.

Beast Boy smiled at her as he said, "Which flower comes out during the day? The sun flower! Ha ha!"

Raven showed an annoyed expression as she kept trying to read and said, "Hey Cyborg, do you think you could invent a mute button for Beast Boy?"

Cyborg looked at her with a similar expression as he said, "I wish."

Beast Boy was persistent as he pointed at her and said, "C'mon Raven, you know I'm funny, and I'm not giving up until I make you laugh."

He then smiled at her again as he said, "Why are monkeys so crazy? Because they go bananas!"

Raven kept reading her book as she spoke with an annoyed tone and said, "Then why don't you go bananas?"

Beast Boy became annoyed as he glared at her, meanwhile Robin was still typing at the computer, alone with his thoughts. Ever since Beast Boy had told them that Slade was still out there Robin had become obsessed with preparing for his return. And after their fight against the Brotherhood of Evil he felt they needed to recruit more young heroes as honorary Titans to help them in their fight against Slade and other villains. He stopped typing and stared at the monitor intently while Starfire watched him with concern; they had all noticed how obsessed he had become but she was the most concerned.

Robin then stood up and walked to the others and said, "Listen team, I've been thinking, Slade's still out there and we need to be ready for anything. Now there's strength in numbers. We need to find more heroes we can recruit to join us."

Beast Boy showed a mildly tedious expression as he said, "Dude, we already have like a ton of heroes on our side: Titans East, Red Star, Kole, Gnark, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Argent…"

Robin interrupted and shook his head with a skeptical expression as he said, "It's not enough. We have a lot of heroes on our side but the Brotherhood of Evil almost destroyed all of them."

Cyborg put his hands on his sides and said, "C'mon man, we kicked their butts! Sure they were tough but we pulled through."

Robin did not shake the feeling as he said, "We just barely managed to survive them, and they captured most of us. Slade is out there, probably thinking up a new plan to destroy us. We have to be ready for anything!"

Suddenly the alarm sounded and a red light flashed throughout the room and they all looked around for a moment.

Raven looked at Robin and sarcastically said, "You mean like that?"

Later at a fast food restaurant in town

People were running and screaming in fear as the restaurant was attacked by several teenage girls who looked like zombies. The girls had grey skin, their eyes were sunken, their lips pulled back revealing their teeth, and they had wrinkles on their faces. The girls walked slowly with their arms out as they followed the people, snarling as if they were animals. All the people ran for their lives but two teenage boys tripped and fell to the ground, they turned around and showed fear as the zombie girls walked toward them. They screamed in fear and put their arms up as the zombie girls snarled and reached for them, when suddenly Starfire quickly flew by and grabbed the boys and brought them to safety before joining the rest of the team.

The girls hissed at them with hostile expressions and Beast Boy showed a surprised expression as he pointed at them and said, "Whoa! Zombie girls!"

The girls started to walk toward them and Robin exclaimed, "Attack!"

They advanced toward them and the zombie girls started moving faster as they ran and fought the Titans. Robin ran toward one of them and pulled out his bow staff and swung it at her, but the girl managed to dodge it and tried to punch him a few times. Robin dodged her attacks and blocked her with his bow staff which she grabbed and pinned him to the ground, only for Starfire to blast her with a starbolt and knock her off Robin. Starfire flew down and helped him up when two more zombie girls ran toward them and they prepared to fight. Cyborg raised his fists as two zombie girls came toward him; he ran at them and tried to punch them, but they swiftly dodged his attacks. One of them ripped a street sign out of the ground and ran at Cyborg and swung the sign like a bat, hitting him in the face. The other zombie girl lifted a mailbox off the ground and threw it at Cyborg, knocking him back as he slid on the ground.

Beast Boy went up to him and said, "Dude, I thought zombies were supposed to be slow!"

Cyborg showed a determined expression as he said, "Tell them that!"

He got up and ran toward them while two more approached Beast Boy who morphed into a gorilla and prepared to fight them. He roared as they came at him and smashed his fists down on the ground in front of them. They stopped and he grabbed one of them and threw her toward the sidewalk and punched the other one, knocking her near the other one. He ran toward them in his gorilla form but one of them ripped a fire hydrant out of the ground just as he came toward them and water shot from the ground and in his face. Still a gorilla, he stepped back with his eyes closed, somewhat choking on the water, then the zombie girl threw the fire hydrant at him and knocked him back. He fell down and changed back into his human form, momentarily dizzy from the hit. Both the zombie girls hissed as they ran toward him and grabbed him by the arms restraining them.

Beast Boy suddenly felt as though he was getting weaker and he struggled as he exclaimed, "Hey get off me! Let me go!"

Raven quickly encased the girls in her black energy and threw them off of Beast Boy. She floated in the air above the others as all the zombie girls ran toward them, hissing loudly.

Raven's eyes glowed white and her hands were encased in her black energy as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She shot a ray of her black energy at them and hit all of them, knocking them down. The zombie girls all hissed at them threateningly before they turned around and ran off. Raven floated down to the ground and regrouped with the others as they watched the zombie girls retreat.

Cyborg smiled victoriously as he said, "Yeah you better run!"

Beast Boy suddenly felt weak and groaned as he held his head and began to wobble before losing his balance and falling.

Starfire quickly rushed to him and caught him and said, "Friend, are you alright?"

Beast Boy had his eyes closed with a weak expression as he said, "I don't know. I don't feel so good."

Raven walked to him and raised her hands, which were glowing with light blue and white energy, and she said, "Hold still."

She placed her hands on his back and began to heal him and soon Beast Boy felt much better.

He stood up by himself and smiled as he said, "Sweet! Thanks Raven."

Robin stepped forward with a bit of concern as he asked, "What happened to you?"

Beast Boy showed a perplexed expression as he said, "I don't know. When those zombie girls grabbed me I suddenly felt weak. It's like they were trying to suck the life out of me."

Robin then narrowed his eyes with a serious expression as he said, "We'd better go after them before they hurt someone."

They all began walking but stopped when they heard a voice say, "Wait! Help me! Please!"

They looked around before they saw the source of the voice, emerging from a nearby alley was a mysterious person. He wore a metal helmet that covered his whole head but had holes for his eyes and mouth, though they kept them in the shadows. He also wore silver gloves over his hands with cuffs that went over his forearms. He wore a blue-grey medieval tunic and pants of the same color and he wore long black boots over his pants. He had three black belts over his midsection, each with two silver buckles. He also had a black collar that stretched over the top of his tunic and draped over his shoulders. Above the black collar was a thick metal collar that protected his neck underneath his helmet.

The mysterious person walked toward them slowly as he held his right hand out and desperately said, "Please! I need help!"

He soon fell to the ground and they hurried and gathered around him; Robin grabbed him and turned him so he was lying on his back.

Robin showed much concern as he said, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He only groaned in response as if he was in pain; Starfire reached for his mask and removed it, revealing his face. They all cringed in disgust when they saw the young man's face; he looked somewhat like those zombie girls they just encountered. His skin was a darker shade of grey than the girls they fought, but he still had wrinkles and his eyes were sunken, black, and beady, and his lips were pulled back, revealing his teeth. Unlike the zombie girls his hair was patchy and grey, he was almost bald and looked like an old man.

He looked at them with a weak and desperate expression as he softly said, "So… weak…"

Robin looked at Raven with an urgent expression as he said, "Raven, heal him!"

She then kneeled down next to him and placed her hands on his chest as she began to heal him. His appearance than rapidly changed; his grey skin changed into a healthy white, his wrinkles disappeared, his eyes turned blue, and his hair grew back and turned blonde. He was a young handsome man in his late teen years as tall as Starfire.

He opened his eyes and stood up and became happy as he said, "You… you healed me!"

The young man then began glow a bright gold color and flew up into the air, leaving behind a short sparkly trail of energy behind him. The Titans watched as he flew around happily, now fully healed.

He flew back down to the ground and looked at Raven as he gratefully said, "Thank you! You're an angel!"

Raven pulled her hood down with a slightly insecure expression as she said, "Thanks, but I'm no angel."

The young man showed a charming smile as he said, "You have a face like one."

Raven then showed a flattered smile as she said, "Uh… thanks."

Beast Boy then interrupted with slightly annoyed expression as he said, "Uh… Hellooooo! Who are you?"

The young man suddenly looked at the rest of them as he politely said, "Oh sorry, where are my manners. Hello, my name is Darkstar."

Robin smiled as he said, "We're the Teen Titans."

Darkstar showed a friendly smile as he said, "I know, I've heard all about you guys, and by the way, I am a huge fan."

He walked over to Robin and said, "Robin, I'm a big fan of your gadgets, your combat skills, and your leadership potential."

Robin smiled as he said, "Thanks."

Darkstar then looked at Starfire out of the corner of his eye and then leaned forward, put his hand up, and whispered, "And by the way, you're a very lucky guy."

Robin then smiled a bit nervously as he scratched the back of his head while Darkstar walked to greet Starfire.

He held his hand out and smiled like a gentleman as he said, "Starfire, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand and smiled as she said, "I thank you for your pleasure."

He pulled his hand back as it hurt a bit and said, "That's quite a handshake."

He walked up to Cyborg and smiled as he said, "Cyborg, I have to say, you are a genius!"

Cyborg showed a friendly smile as he said, "Thanks man."

Darkstar turned walked to Beast Boy as he said, "You are definitely Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiled at him until he said, "I thought you'd be taller."

Beast Boy then glared with an annoyed expression and Raven smiled with an amused expression when Darkstar then walked back to her.

He showed a charming smile as he said, "And Raven, it's hard to believe but you're even more beautiful in person."

She smiled with a flattered expression and blushed, while Beast Boy watched and stared and Darkstar with a hostile expression.

He did not change his expression as he took one step back as he said, "Well nice meeting you, but we gotta get back to the tower."

He started walking away but the others just ignored him and kept talking with Darkstar, causing Beast Boy to turn back around and join them with an annoyed expression.

Robin the curiously asked, "So Darkstar, what are you doing here?"

Darkstar smiled politely as he explained, "Well, I'm a bit of a traveling super hero, fighting crime wherever I find it as I travel from city to city. When I came here I learned that something was happening to the girls in town. I've been investigating it as long as I've been here, but earlier tonight they attacked me and somehow drained me of almost all of my power, I barely managed to escape with my life. But then I met you guys and you healed me."

Robin's expression became serious and then he asked, "What have you learned about them so far?"

Darkstar showed a blank expression as he said, "Not much other than it's somehow spreading."

Cyborg then showed a serious expression as he said, "Well then we'd better figure out what's going on before more of these zombie girls show up."

Darkstar smiled as he said, "I can help you if you like."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes as he said, "Thanks but we got this."

Robin disregarded what Beast Boy just said, "Sure we could use some help."

Darkstar smiled while Beast Boy narrowed his eyes more and then grabbed Robin's arm and said, "Hey uh… can we talk?"

Everyone soon gathered away from Darkstar and Beast Boy showed a serious expression as he said, "Look guys I don't trust this dude."

Cyborg, confused, asked, "What? Why?"

Beast Boy looked at Darkstar with suspicion as he said, "He's trouble, I feel it. It's my instincts."

Raven then sarcastically said, "Yeah, and your instincts are never wrong."

Robin smiled as he said, "Come on Beast Boy, we could really use his help."

Beast Boy still showed suspicion as he said, "Dude, we just met this guy! We don't know anything about him!"

Robin still showed a trusting expression as he said, "He's a hero who's trying to help people, what else do we need to know?"

Beast Boy pouted as he said, "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Robin brushed off Beast Boy's warning and walked to Darkstar and calmly said, "Alright Darkstar, you can help."

Darkstar enthusiastically replied, "Great! Follow me and I'll show you my secret lair."

He started glowing again before he flew off and they followed, except Beast Boy who stayed behind for a moment as he stared forward suspiciously. He still did not trust Darkstar and was somewhat angrily that the others were not listening to him. He scowled as he watched Darkstar for a brief moment before he took off to join the rest of them. Sometime later they were all standing outside an old abandoned factory that had windows that were boarded up and a few holes in the walls. Darkstar opened the door and they walked inside; it was dark and dusty and there were old machines and conveyor belts that had not been used in years.

Beast Boy smiled tauntingly as he said, "Good thing this is a _secret_ lair 'cause I wouldn't want people to know about it."

Darkstar walked to a wall and pushed a secret button, a keypad emerged from the wall and he typed a code into it and a green light lit up. A secret door slid open in the floor, revealing a staircase leading to underneath the building. They descended down the stairs while Beast Boy folded his arms and pouted while Cyborg smiled at him mockingly. They all walked down the staircase and came to a short hallway with a metal door at the end. Darkstar stepped in front of the door and it opened automatically.

Darkstar put his back against the right wall and held his right hand out with a charming smile as he said, "Ladies first."

Raven walked in first and she smiled as she passed him as he looked at her, Starfire entered second as she merely looked forward. Robin and Cyborg followed behind and Darkstar went in after them, Beast Boy followed Darkstar but the door automatically shut behind Darkstar and onto Beast Boy's left hand. The door opened again and Beast Boy walked in, holding his wrist as his left hand was red and pulsed, he stared forward as he cringed in both pain and anger. They were in a large room that had white lights on the ceiling. At the end of the room was a large computer with several different monitors, against the left wall was a large circular bed with a red blanket, on the right wall there was a giant plasma screen TV and a large bookshelf full of books.

Darkstar smiled politely as he put his arms out and said, "Welcome to my secret lair. I know it's not much but it's home, at least while I'm here."

Cyborg looked around with an impressed expression as he said, "Not much?! This place is awesome! You've got everything!"

Darkstar smiled and then turned to see Raven running her hand through the books on his shelf, examining the titles.

As she ran her fingers over the covers she said, "You have a lot of good books."

Darkstar walked next to her and smiled charmingly as he put his hand on the wall and said, "Thank you. Reading is my passion."

She smiled back at him while Beast Boy, who was watching them, narrowed his eyes with a hostile expression turned and walked toward the computer.

Beast Boy pointed his thumb at it as he curiously asked, "So uh… do you have Mega Monkeys 4?"

Raven slumped her head in an annoyed manner while Darkstar went up to him with an amused expression as he sassed him, "Well you're obviously not the brains of the team."

Raven, Cyborg, and Robin smiled with amused expressions while Beast Boy angrily stared at Darkstar with a throbbing vain on his forehead.

Darkstar looked at the computer and said, "This is my central mainframe. With it I can monitor different virtually every part of the city and track pretty much anyone."

Cyborg smiled as he stared at the computer with an amazed expression as he said, "Whoa! Flat panel computer display?! Mega streaming hardware?! Ultra high surround sound?! This is awesome!"

He kept fawning over the amazing technology while Starfire looked at Darkstar and said, "Please, how did you get your powers?"

Immediately after she asked everyone looked at Darkstar, wondering the same thing.

Darkstar rubbed the back of his neck and began to pace the floor as he sincerely said, "I'm not really sure. I guess I was born with them. My mother was normal, and I thought I was until my powers showed up when I was a kid. Then my mother told me that my father was an alien. I never knew who he was or even what he was. Growing up was hard because I never seemed to fit in; because of my powers people always thought I was a freak or a monster, and for a while I believed them. I always thought that I didn't belong and wished that I could be normal, but then one day I decided prove those people wrong and use my powers for good and become a hero."

Raven smiled at his story, he reminded her of herself in many ways, she walked up to him and said, "I know how you feel. My whole life people told me that I was evil and that I would destroy the world. For a long time I believed they were right. I thought that deep down I was a monster and that I should never have been born."

Darkstar smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "You're no monster, and you're definitely not evil. You're beautiful, smart, brave, kind, and enchanted. You definitely belong in this world."

She smiled with a flattered expression while Beast Boy stared at them with a very suspicious expression.

Robin smiled as he walked up to Darkstar and said, "I've decided that we could really use you on our team. We'd be great with you on our side."

Beast Boy objected and said, "What? Dude, we just met this guy and you wanna make him part of the team?!"

Cyborg smiled as he looked down at Beast Boy and said, "C'mon BB, he's a really cool guy with awesome tech and powers!"

Beast Boy remained skeptical as he said, "We barely know anything about him!"

Robin then reasonably said, "Alright, let's take a vote on it. I vote that we let Darkstar join our team. Raven?"

The all looked at her as she smiled and said, "Definitely."

Beast Boy then angrily cast his vote as he blurted out, "NOOO!"

Robin turned to Cyborg, waiting for his vote; Cyborg merely smiled as he gave him a thumbs up of approval.

Robin then looked at Starfire as he said, "Starfire?"

Starfire did not answer as she put her finger on her chin and looked up in thought and showed hesitation as she said, "I remain unsure. I feel that he could be helping us, but I also believe that Beast Boy may be having the point."

Cyborg showed a slightly surprised expression as he said, "Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'."

Robin then showed a blank expression as he said, "Well that settles it."

He turned around and walked to Darkstar as he said, "So Darkstar, what do you say?"

Darkstar smiled as he said, "I'd love too."

Robin pulled out a Titan's Communicator and handed to him as he said, "Welcome to the Teen Titans."

Cyborg smiled as he clinched his fist and said, "Booyah! Sorry BB, the I's have it."

Robin then looked at all of them as he said, "Alright then, let's get back to the Tower."

They started walking out and Darkstar passed Beast Boy and looked down at him and smiled gloatingly. Beast Boy did not move as he stared at Darkstar with a suspicious and angry expression as he watched him walk next to Raven and the screen faded to black.

Commercial break

Everyone was back at Titans Tower and were gathered in the kitchen as Darkstar cooked dinner for them. He walked over to the table with plates full of food and handed each of them a plate with juicy steak on it.

Darkstar smiled at all of them as he said, "Alright, dig in."

Cyborg happily looked at his steak as he exclaimed, "Aw yeah! This is great!"

Beast Boy showed disgust as he complained, "Dude, I'm a vegetarian!"

Darkstar smiled a bit mockingly as he said, "Makes sense since you're a walking head of lettuce."

Beast Boy scowled him while Robin, Cyborg, and Raven chuckled and Raven smiled as she said, "You're funny."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth as his head turned face turned red and steam came out of his ears.

He quickly calmed down and smiled as he looked at the others and said, "Hey uh… why do hurricanes stink so much?"

No one replied and Beast Boy then answered, "Because they're always breaking wind!"

He started laughing while the rest of them were silent and showed annoyed expressions, especially Raven.

Starfire smiled as she said, "Oh I see it is humorous because a wind is incapable of being broken."

She giggled happily while Darkstar showed an annoyed expression and said, "No Starfire that's not what he meant and besides, it wasn't funny. In fact that was the lamest joke I've ever heard."

Beast Boy glared at Darkstar, then they all looked at Starfire, who happily waved her left hand in the air and said, "Oh oh, now I shall being telling a joke."

She then smiled happily said, "What happens when a blugarian vonorma griples a fletorian nest?"

No one answered and she closed her eyes as she cheerfully exclaimed, "Loopca!"

They all showed blank expressions as they remained completely oblique and Darkstar rolled his eyes as he softly said, "I take that back."

Darkstar turned around and picked up a sprig of parsley and smiled as he placed it on top of Beast Boy's steak and said, "Here you go leprechaun."

Beast Boy stared forward angrily as the others burst into laughter, except Starfire who did not understand the joke. Later Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-Car while Beast Boy stood behind him and voiced how he felt about Darkstar.

Cyborg was working on the engine while Beast Boy showed a serious expression as he said, "Dude, I really don't like this guy!"

Cyborg smiled as he looked at Beast Boy out of the corner of his eye and said, "C'mon man, you're just mad that he's funnier than you."

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he stuck out his right finger and said, "He's a stuck-up pretty boy who kisses up to everyone. And I still don't think he's one of us."

Cyborg pushed the hood of the T-Car down and smiled as he looked at Beast Boy and said, "You're starting to sound like Raven."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock as he realized he was starting to sound like Raven and he turned around and folded his arms as he said, "No I'm not!"

Cyborg smiled tauntingly as he said, "Yeah you are, you sound like her when she didn't want Terra to join us."

Beast Boy, still facing the opposite direction, showed a slightly shaken expression at the mention of Terra. He had been trying to get over her and move on but he was having some difficulty doing so; he was mostly content with leaving her alone because she was happier.

Beast Boy quickly shook the feeling and turned back around with a serious expression as he said, "Come on Cyborg! Can't you see that Darkstar wants something?"

Cyborg did not change his expression as he said, "Yeah, he wants to be a member of the team."

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg before turning around and walking out, angry that no one was listening to him. He angrily marched upstairs and down the hallway, on his way to his room to vent his frustration. He suddenly stopped when he passed Raven's room and heard something inside with his acute sense of hearing. He then curiously went up to Raven's door and held his head up against it as he listened to what was happening inside.

He heard Darkstar's voice say, "That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that."

Beast Boy then heard the sound of Raven moaning and quickly became concerned as he said, "Uh hello! Is something…"

He was interrupted as Darkstar opened the door slightly, revealing only half of his face as he looked down at Beast Boy.

Darkstar smiled as he jokingly as he said, "Hmm, I didn't think elves really existed."

Beast Boy fought the urge to get mad and smiled casually, then curiously asked, "Hi… uh… what are you doing in there? Raven never lets anyone in her room."

Darkstar politely replied, "She invited me in. We were talking, that's all. Just getting to know each other."

Beast Boy became more curious as he asked, "Can I come in?"

Darkstar showed a slightly defensive expression as he said, "Raven said she doesn't like you being in her room."

Beast Boy immediately narrowed his eyes as he stared at Darkstar suspiciously and said, "Then can I at least talk to her?"

He did not reply as he just stared down at Beast Boy with a defensive expression while Beast Boy looked at him suspiciously. They both stood in place as they kept staring at each other for another minute when suddenly the alarm sounded and the red light flashed, catching them by surprise.

Robin came down the hall and saw them as he yelled, "Titans go!"

He ran off and Cyborg and Starfire followed, Raven's door opened all the way as she came out and flew to join them and Darkstar followed. Beast Boy stood where he was and watched Darkstar with suspicion and then he ran after them.

Later in the city

The Titans had just arrived at the city power plant where a break in was reported. The entered the power plant to investigate the cause; they walked further into the facility as they looked around. For a moment there did not seem to be anything out of the ordinary, it was quiet, perhaps too quiet.

They kept walking when Robin suddenly heard a strange noise and said, "Shhh! Everyone quiet. Follow me."

They followed him as he walked against the wall of a building and slowly approached the corner it and looked around to see the cause of the noise. They looked and saw two of the zombie girls they previously encountered. The girls were standing between two large electrical conductors and their eyes were glowing white as sparks of electricity flowed from the conductors to their arms.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes as he said, "It's some of those zombie girls we fought earlier."

Beast Boy curiously asked, "What are they doing?"

Robin watched them intently as he said, "It looks like they're absorbing the electricity from the power plant."

Just then one of the zombie girls turned her head and saw all of them, the other one saw them too and they both stopped absorbing the electricity and their eyes stopped glowing. The two of them stared at the Titans threateningly and yelled fiercely as they charged toward them. Darkstar put his arms up and shot some golden blasts of energy at the ground in front of the girls, causing a small explosion that made them stumble backwards. The zombie girls immediately got back on their feet and more of them soon arrived, slowly walking toward them as they snarled mindlessly. There were a dozen of them and they had their arms up as they slowly made their way toward the Titans.

Cyborg showed an exasperated expression as he said, "Great, we just walked into a monster movie!"

Darkstar spoke urgently as he said, "Try not hurt them, maybe we can somehow turn them back to normal!"

Robin nodded and then fiercely exclaimed, "Good idea, Titans move!"

They split up as the zombie girls ran toward each of them, yelling in rage as they fiercely attacked. Robin threw a birdarang at one of the girls, but she just dodged it and kept running toward him. She came up to him and slasher hands and tried to scratch him, but he dodged them by doing flips and jumping backwards. He quickly pulled out his bow staff and used it to block her attacks but then she grabbed the bow and tried to overpower him. She was stronger than him as she pushed him backwards, but he held his ground and stayed on his feet. He then turned around and saw another one running toward him from behind, so he quickly pulled out his grapple and shot it at a pipe above him. The grapple wrapped around the pipe and began to pull him up, causing the two zombie girls to run into each other.

Starfire hovered a few inches off the ground as two of the zombie girls approached her from opposite sides. Starfire looked at them fiercely as her eyes and fists glowed green; one of them jumped toward her but Starfire hit her with a starbolt and knocked her down. The other girl jumped on Starfire from behind and grabbed her but Starfire grabbed her and threw her off. The zombie girl got back up and ripped a large machine out of the ground and carried it as she ran toward Starfire, yelling in fury. Starfire held her hand up as it glowed green, about to fire a starbolt, but suddenly the green energy went out, much to her surprise. The girl threw the machine at Starfire, knocking her down, but Starfire quickly got up and threw the girl at the other one and quickly got her strength back.

Two more zombie girls ran at Cyborg, one was holding a metal rod and the other was carrying a large machine over her head. The first ran at Cyborg and swung the rod at his face, but he dodged it and punched her, knocking her away; the second zombie girl threw the machine at Cyborg, knocking him down. Cyborg quickly got up just as the zombie girl ran toward him and punched him in the face three times, causing him to stumble backwards, but he still managed to stay on his feet. She hissed loudly as she ran at him and tried to punch him, but he dodged her and she punched a hole in the door of a fuse box. She pulled her hand out of the fuse box and the other one joined her and they both looked at Cyborg as he stood in a fighting stance, ready for anything. Suddenly both their eyes started glowing white and they held their hands out toward him; sparks of electricity started shooting from his body and moved toward their hands as they absorbed it.

Cyborg started shaking as this hurt him and he exclaimed, "Yo! These girls are draining my power cell!"

He kept shaking as they continued to drain his power when suddenly Beast Boy charged at them as a bull and he knocked them away.

Cyborg then became slightly dizzy as he struggled to keep his balance and he held his head as he said, "Oh man!"

Beast Boy knocked the two zombie girls on the ground away from Cyborg, but they got back up and two more joined them. The four zombie girls stared at Beast Boy with hostility as they hissed and ran toward him. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew over them and landed behind one of them as he morphed into a donkey and kicked her with his back hooves. The second one hissed as she jumped at him but he morphed into a kangaroo and kicked her with his feet, knocking her backwards. The third girl fiercely snarled as she ran at him ready to punch but he transformed into a gorilla and grabbed her fist and then lifted her up and threw her away. The fourth zombie girl ran at him from behind and swung her fist at him but he turned into a hummingbird and flew behind her and morphed into a ram and headbutted her away. All of the zombie girls got up and ran toward Beast Boy, hissing loudly, but he morphed into an elephant and charged at them, knocking them all out of the way like bowling pins.

The remaining four girls tried to fight Raven as she floated twenty feet above them; they threw large heavy objects at her but she encased them in her black energy and threw them back at the girls. The four zombie girls dodged the objects and two of them began climbed up a tall structure and they jumped off of it to attack Raven. Raven used her powers to lift a large object up and threw it at them, hitting them and knocking them to the ground. She turned to see the other two had climbed up another nearby structure and they jumped toward her but she encased them in her black energy and forced them down to the ground.

The four of them started to get up and hissed at her as she held her hands out and chanted, "Azarath Metrion…"

She didn't finish as she suddenly felt weak and began to groan as she closed her eyes and fell down to the ground. She lied down on the ground groaning as the four zombie girls came at her and hissed as they reached for her. Before they could touch her Darkstar flew down and started blasting at them; he rapidly shot his bolts of energy at them, forcing them backwards. All of the zombies regrouped and hissed at them and Darkstar blasted a small tower, causing it to fall down in front of the girls. They turned around and ran away, hissing loudly.

Beast Boy angrily looked at Darkstar and yelled, "Dude, they're getting away!"

Darkstar showed a semi-apologetic expression as he said, "Sorry, I need work on my aim. Plus I was more focused on helping Raven."

Robin came and showed support as he put his hand on Darkstar's shoulder and said, "It's okay. You did good."

They turned around as Cyborg and Starfire helped Raven onto her feet and Cyborg said, "You okay?"

Raven pulled her hood down and put her hand on her head as she cringed and said, "I don't know, I was fine a minute ago but now I feel weak."

Darkstar walked up to her and extended his left hand out as he said, "I can help. Here, take my hand."

She reached out and held his hand and they both glowed a bright gold color and sparkly glitter surrounded them.

Darkstar began to heal Raven as he said, "I'm giving you some of my energy to heal you."

They stopped glowing and she felt better as she smiled and said, "Thanks."

She did not let go of his hand they both just happily stared at each other for a moment, thinking about each other.

Beast Boy interrupted as he went to Raven with a serious expression and said, "What happened? None of those zombie girls even touched you and you fell to the ground like something hit you in the head."

Raven did not answer his question as she turned back to Darkstar and happily said, "I'm fine now. Thanks to Darkstar."

She stared at him gratefully and said, "I don't know what to say."

Darkstar smiled suavely as he said, "You could say that you'll go out with me."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire showed surprised expressions as they all said, "Oooooohhhh!"

Raven showed a surprised and flattered expression as she said, "You're asking me on a date?"

Darkstar charmingly replied, "Yeah. I've never known anyone like you and I feel like I'll never find another."

She fawned a bit as she asked, "When?"

Darkstar happily replied, "How's right now sound?"

She smiled happily as she answered, "Sure."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped in shock, then he immediately became angry as he blurted out, "What is your deal?! First you won't even talk to me, then you pass out in the middle of a fight, and now you're going on a date!"

Raven showed an annoyed expression as she sarcastically said, "Yeah, and you're still talking."

She and Darkstar started walking, still holding hands, and Darkstar turned his head and smiled at Beast Boy as if he was gloating, then they both flew off into the sky.

Robin cupped his mouth as he yelled, "We'll see you back at the Tower."

He and Cyborg started walking away and Beast Boy followed them while Starfire floated behind him.

As they walked Beast Boy had his arms out and showed a serious expression as he said, "Dudes, I'm telling you I don't trust this guy! He's trouble, I can feel it! And I don't think you should have been so quick to let him join us."

Robin kept walking as he looked at Beast Boy out of the corner of his eye and said, "Why are you so against him? He's definitely proven himself."

Cyborg kept walking as he said, "Yeah, he's an awesome guy and he can kick some serious butt. I think he's really cool and Raven really likes him and…"

He suddenly stopped and turned to Beast Boy as he smiled and cocked an eyebrow and said, "Wait a minute, you're not jealous are you?"

Beast Boy showed a shocked then angry expression as he folded his arms and turned around while saying, "What?! Dude, no way!"

He turned away from them to hide the blush on his face while Cyborg smiled tauntingly with his fists on his sides, not believing Beast Boy for a second. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared above Beast Boy's head and his eyes widened in realization as he got an idea.

He turned around and smiled deviously as he said, "You know what? It's cool."

He calmly walked past them, still smiling with his eyes narrowed as he kept his intentions to himself. Later they were all in the abandoned factory over Darkstar's secret lair and Beast Boy was trying to input the code into the keypad to get into the lair.

Robin stood next to Beast Boy with a shocked expression as he said, "THIS is why you're okay with Raven going out with Darkstar? So we can snoop through his stuff?!"

Beast Boy kept trying to input the correct code as he replied, "Mmm-hmm."

Robin became upset as he said, "Beast Boy, you're violating his privacy!"

Robin showed a surprised expression as he looked at Beast Boy, then moved his hand to refer to Robin as he said, "Yeah man, this is the kind of thing I'd expect from Robin."

Robin glared at Cyborg with a throbbing vain on his forehead, it also made him mad because even he knew it was true, though he would never admit it.

Beast Boy briefly looked at them out of the corner of his eye with a serious expression as he said, "He's bad news guys, I can feel it. And if you guys won't check him out than I will."

Robin looked at Starfire and said, "Starfire will you please talk some sense into him."

Starfire clasped her hands together as she sincerely said, "Forgive me Robin but I trust Beast Boy's judgement. If he truly feels Darkstar is not our friend than will follow him."

Beast Boy gave up trying to guess the passcode and turned around and said, "At least _someone_ takes me seriously!"

He stood over the secret door in the floor and morphed into a gorilla and smashed his fists down, trying to force the door open. He kept pounding his fists down but they did not even dent the door; he changed back into his human form and realized probably nothing he would do could force the door open.

He started walking to the front door of the factory while he said, "We need to find another way in."

He walked outside and the others followed, but Robin, having enough of Beast Boy's snooping, grabbed Beast Boy's right arm and forcefully said, "Beast Boy STOP!"

Beast Boy looked at him defiantly as he said, "This is how you're gonna prepare the team?! Who are you gonna trust? Me or some guy you just met?"

Robin was surprised by Beast Boy's serious attitude, and also by how effectively he made his point; Beast Boy pulled his arm free from Robin's grasp and stared at him defiantly.

Before anyone could say anything they all heard a voice say, "What are you doing here?"

The four of them showed surprised expressions as they turned to see the source of the voice; a young teenage girl stepped into the light and walked toward them.

Beast Boys eyes widened in in surprise as he recognized the girl and said, "Hey I know you, you're one of Terra's friends."

It was Dionne, one of the girls who went to school with Terra; she just stared at them and asked, "Is Darkstar here? I haven't seen him all night."

Beast Boy looked at the others and sarcastically whispered, "Some 'secret' lair."

Beast Boy then thought up an excuse for them being there as he said, "Uh he's not here right now. We're just picking something up for him."

Robin followed his lead and looked at Beast Boy with an urging and said, "Yeah and we were just leaving."

Beast Boy glared at him and Dionne walked up to them and smiled as she said, "So you know where he is. Can you bring me to him?"

Robin tried to be polite as he said, "Uh… now's not a good time."

She spoke urgently, not taking "no" for an answer, and said, "Where is he?! Why won't he talk to me?! I need to see him!"

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow in suspicion as he said, "Why?"

She simply repeated, "I NEED to see him!"

Cyborg became curious and then Dionne briefly wobbled a bit and showed a slightly dizzy expression and he asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

She wobbled a bit more with a weak expression but then got her strength back and said, "I'm fine, I just wanna see Darkstar."

All of them could tell she was acting strange and Beast Boy turned to the others and said, "She's acting like I was when those zombie girls tried to suck the life out of me."

Starfire agreed as she complied and said, "When one of those strange girls touched me my starbolts became weaker."

Beast Boy nodded and showed much suspicion as he said, "Dudes, is it just me or does it look like Darkstar is the one turning these girls into zombies."

Robin remained skeptical as he said, "It's just you!"

Dionne walked close to them and was listening to their conversation and Beast Boy looked at her with an annoyed expression as he pointed at himself and the others while he said, "Uh… private!"

She walked past them toward the entrance of the factory while Beast Boy turned to the others with a suspicious expression and said, "Listen, back at the tower Raven was in her room alone with Darkstar. I heard them doing something but when I asked him he wouldn't tell me or let me see Raven. There was something going on that he didn't want me to know about."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg turned and looked at Dionne as she entered the building, she wobbled a bit and moaned as she held her head and looked like she was about to faint.

Starfire immediately saw where Beast Boy was going with this and showed concern as she asked, "You believe Darkstar was trying to harm Raven?"

Beast Boy still showed suspicion as he said, "I didn't see it but that's gotta be what was happening."

Cyborg also became suspicious as he said, "Y'know, when those zombie girls tried to drain my power cell I was starting to feel weaker too."

Beast Boy nodded and Robin put his finger on his chin and said, "Raven also suddenly got weaker during the fight but none of them even touched her."

He then showed concern as he looked at the rest of them and said, "Whatever's causing this might somehow be affecting Raven."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes with a serious expression as he said, "Yeah, and now she's on a date with him."

Meanwhile Raven and Darkstar entered an empty warehouse where no one else was around for miles. The warehouse was large and empty and the ceiling was over twenty feet high and at the ends of it were two small concrete staircases leading up large ledges about two feet high. Raven and Darkstar were at the end of the room when they began talking.

Darkstar happily said, "Raven, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Raven smiled back at him as she said, "Yeah, me too. I finally have someone who understands me."

Darkstar walked toward her while he said, "My whole life I've dreamt of meeting someone truly special. Someone like you."

Raven showed a flattered smile as he came up to her and she modestly said, "Special? Not really the word I'd use."

Darkstar looked down at her with seductive smile as he said, "And out of all the girls I've met, none were as perfect as you."

He reached out and grabbed her upper arms and then it became obvious that Beast Boy was absolutely right about Darkstar. As he held her they both began to glow with golden energy and Raven softly began to moan a bit as Darkstar began to steal her life force to feed himself.

His mood immediately changed as he smiled maniacally and said, "Your power is amazing. I've never felt anything like it before. When I absorb it I feel invincible!"

His eyes glowed white as he evilly said, "From the first moment I met you, Raven, I knew I'd finally found the girl I'd always been searching for!"

Commercial Break

Cyborg was driving the T-Car through the city while Beast Boy rode in the passenger seat and Robin and Starfire rode in the backseats. They were tracking Raven and Darkstar's signals and were on their way to find them. While Robin admitted that whatever was changing these girls might be affecting Raven, he was still unconvinced that it was Darkstar who was doing it.

As they drove Beast Boy angrily said, "I told you we shouldn't have trusted this guy!"

Robin then stubbornly said, "Beast Boy you've been suspicious of Darkstar from the beginning."

Beast Boy just stared at the road ahead with a serious expression then looked at Robin from the corner of his eye and said, "Yeah because I could already tell he's a bad guy. Hellooo his name's 'Darkstar'! I warned you guys but you didn't listen. And now Raven's in trouble and you can't see it because you're too obsessed with trying to stop Slade!"

Robin looked at Cyborg and said, "Cyborg a little help please."

Cyborg showed a serious expression as he stared at the road and held the wheel while he said, "Don't look at me man, I'm starting to think BB's right for once."

Robin looked at Starfire who spoke urgently as she said, "Agreed Cyborg, if Beast Boy believes Raven is in danger we must find them before it is too late."

Robin remained stubborn as he looked at Beast Boy and said, "If Darkstar was trying to hurt Raven why didn't she tell us?"

Beast Boy put his finger up as he stuttered and said, "Uh… um… uh… maybe he hypnotized her or something. Yeah, maybe that's why she likes him so much."

Robin remained stubbornly skeptical as he said, "Even if he could do that it doesn't explain how he's doing this. How could he turn them into zombies?"

Beast Boy became more frustrated as he said, "I-I-I-I don't know! All I know is he's bad news and that somehow he is doing it!"

Robin folded his arms as he said, "You're being irrational."

Cyborg interrupted as he looked at them and said, "Hold up, back at the power plant when Raven got weaker Darkstar healed her by giving her some of his energy, so maybe he can take from other people too."

Starfire joined in as she said, "Perhaps Darkstar is able to absorb the energy of others to make himself more powerful."

Beast Boy looked at Robin seriously and said, "Yeah! What they said."

Robin remained stubborn as he said, "That's still crazy. If he's doing this to these girls than why is he helping us. He's been investigating why they've been turning into zombies. He fought them with us."

Beast Boy corrected him and made air quotes as he said, "No he didn't. Remember? He asked us not to hurt them and 'accidentally' blasted the building and let them escape."

Robin remained silent for a moment and said, "This is all speculation, we have no proof of anything."

They all looked at him like he was crazy and he said, "But if it will make you feel better we'll go check on Raven."

A short time later they arrived at the warehouse where Raven and Darkstar were and the four of them were standing right outside looking at it.

Beast Boy looked at it and then turned to Darkstar as he sarcastically said, "An empty warehouse, nice place for a date."

Robin showed little patience and said, "Let's just go in."

The four of them walked inside and they looked and saw undeniable proof that Beast Boy was right.

Beast Boy loudly exclaimed, "Raven!"

At the other side of the room Darkstar and Raven were glowing with the yellow energy and the sparkly glitter all around them. Darkstar had drained so much of Raven's life energy that she now looked like one of the other girls, her skin grey, her face wrinkled, her eyes sunken, and her lips pulled back. She stared into space with a weak expression as she hung limply in Darkstar's arms as he smiled evilly and continued to absorb her energy. Suddenly his skin and hair turned gold and shiny and his hair was flowing in the air and so was his collar as he became more and more powerful. The Titans stared at them with horrified expressions and Starfire gasped in shock, Darkstar suddenly turned and saw them. He then laid Raven down on the ground and she moaned a bit as she lied down on her stomach with her left cheek against the ground and closed her eyes.

Beast Boy stole Robin's line as he loudly exclaimed, "Titans go!"

They all charged toward Darkstar and he flew forward, smiling confidently as he shot a powerful energy blast at them. Starfire flew up and Beast Boy morphed into a bird and did the same while Robin and Cyborg jumped to the sides, dodging the blast. Robin threw four of his birdarangs at Darkstar, but he just floated in the air and swatted them like flies, breaking them as he hit them with the back of his hands. Robin then threw an explosive disk at him but Darkstar simply turned his body and dodged it as it blew up behind him. He then flew straight at Robin and punched him hard in the face, knocking him flat on his back. Robin was badly hurt but had enough strength to look up at Darkstar, who floated over him and had his right hand facing him as he prepared to finish him.

Darkstar smiled evilly as he gloated and said, "You're too late. Raven's mine."

Darkstar then turned his head as he heard Cyborg yell, "Yo!"

Cyborg then blasted him with his right sonic cannon, forcing him backwards onto the ground, then Cyborg ripped a large chunk of cement out of the ground. He threw it at Darkstar but Darkstar quickly got up and smashed it with his bare hand as if it was made of cardboard. Immediately after he smashed the chunk of cement Cyborg ran toward him and started punching him in the face rapidly.

Cyborg kept punching him in the face as he walked forward while saying, "Come on golden boy! Give me your best shot!"

He punched him a couple more times before Darkstar dodged his last punch and then blasted him with a powerful bolt of energy.

Cyborg fell down and slid on his back before he looked up at Darkstar and said, "Okay that was pretty good."

He fell into unconsciousness and Darkstar then turned around as he saw Starfire flying toward Raven, trying to help her, but he flew at Starfire and grabbed her. She also grabbed him as her eyes glowed green as she tried to overpower him, but he had become much stronger. They flew around the room, slamming each other into walls, creating large dents in them, and they also kept punching each other while still holding onto each other. Darkstar then threw Starfire down to the ground and she crashed down, her body digging up a row of concrete as she slid backward. She quickly got up and flew into the air and threw three starbolts at him; each one had direct impact but Darkstar harmlessly absorbed their energy and then shot a powerful blast of energy at her. The blast hit Starfire and she let out a cry of pain before she fell down next to Robin and she laid down unconscious.

Darkstar smiled gloatingly as he said, "You're out of your league."

Darkstar turned around as suddenly Beast Boy rose up behind him in the form of a T Rex; Darkstar showed a small bit of fear as he stared at him. Beast Boy roared loudly before he tried to bite Darkstar but Darkstar quickly swerved out of the way. Beast Boy quickly turned around and swung his tail at Darkstar, knocking him back into the wall above the entrance. Darkstar looked back at him but Beast Boy charged toward him and rammed him with his forehead, smashing him through the wall and leaving a large hole in it. But Darkstar flew back through the hole and punched Beast Boy in the side of the face. Beast Boy stumbled backwards but remained on his feet and roared as he attacked him but Darkstar flew at him and smiled evilly as he punched him with his super strength three times.

Beast Boy tried to bite him but Darkstar floated in place as he grabbed Beast Boy's top and bottom jaw and held his mouth open. He then threw Beast Boy backward and Beast Boy fell down and left a dent in the floor but he got up and roared as he charged toward Darkstar. He tried to bite Darkstar three times but Darkstar swerved from side to side with an evil and conceited smile on his face. Darkstar then kicked Beast Boy in the face, causing him to stumble sideways, then he flew under his head and punched his bottom jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. Beast Boy then roared fiercely as he charged toward Darkstar at full speed. Darkstar smiled maniacally as he shot a powerful blast of energy at Beast Boy's face, knocking him out and causing him to change back to his human form as he fell down near the others.

Darkstar smiled sinisterly as he said, "You should have gone home when you had the chance."

They all lied on the ground as Darkstar flew over them and floated inches above the ground next to Raven.

Darkstar smiled gloatingly as he said, "You're all so weak! And so puny. You waste your potential. Why use your powers to help people when you can use them to get whatever you want?"

Right on cue, all the zombie girls whose life energy he had drained entered the warehouse through the door behind him. They all hissed mindlessly as they walked forward and stood behind him.

He continued to gloat as he said, "My whole life all I ever wanted was power, and then you gave me Raven. And now nothing can stop me."

Raven opened her eyes as she lied on the ground and looked up at him with a weak expression.

Darkstar smiled mockingly as he said, "I guess I should thank you for that."

Having heard everything he said, Beast Boy's eyes snapped open and he gritted his teeth in rage as he stood up and stared at Darkstar threateningly as he yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Darkstar showed a mildly annoyed expression as he said, "You're even dumber than I thought."

Beast Boy was filled with rage toward Darkstar and also the need to protect Raven, so he morphed into his most powerful form of all: the Werebeast. He transformed immediately and clinched his fists as he roared to the heavens as he stared at Darkstar viciously. Raven was still weak but turned and looked at Beast Boy in his Werebeast form. Darkstar showed an amused and mildly impressed smile as he stared at Beast Boy and accepted his challenge.

Darkstar smiled evilly as he said, "This should be fun."

Beast Boy roared ferociously as he ran toward Darkstar on all fours as Darkstar raised his fists and shot three bolts of energy at him. Beast Boy changed direction and avoided all of them and then leaped toward Darkstar and grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Beast Boy raised both his fists over his head and smashed them down on Darkstar three times, he tried to do it a fourth time but Darkstar hit him with an energy blast and knocked him off of him. Beast Boy got up and jumped at Darkstar, but he flew at Beast Boy and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Beast Boy slid on his back but stood up as Darkstar flew at him and tried to punch him again, but Beast Boy leaned out of the way and grabbed Darkstar's head from behind and slammed his face into the ground. He rubbed his face in the ground, tearing up the concrete, but then Darkstar got up and blasted Beast Boy off of him.

Beast Boy landed on his feet and Darkstar flew toward him, but Beast Boy jumped over him and flipped in the air before landing behind him and slashing his claws at him. He sent Darkstar flying into the front wall of the building, but Darkstar quickly flew back toward him and punched him hard in the face, sending Beast Boy flying toward the back wall. But Beast Boy flipped in the air and pressed his feet against the wall and jumped off it and toward Darkstar as he slashed his claws at his face. Beast Boy kept going as he jumped off the other walls and kept coming at Darkstar and slashed his claws at him more. Darkstar became more frustrated as he shot a bolt of energy at Beast Boy, causing him to tumble on the ground.

Beast Boy got back on his feet and looked up as Darkstar shot several bolts of energy at him, but Beast Boy avoided them all as he jumped and flipped around with much speed and agility. Darkstar then flew at him but when he came close Beast Boy punched him and sent him flying up in the air. Then Beast Boy jumped over him while he was in the air and kicked him down with both feet, slamming him into the ground before he came down on top of him. He raised both of his fists over his head and swung them down, but Darkstar quickly flew out from underneath him and then flew in a circle and came back toward him. He swung his fist at Beat Boy's face and sent him flying backwards as he slid on the ground on his back.

Beast Boy quickly got up and snarled viciously as he ran toward Darkstar on all fours while Darkstar flew toward him quickly. They both raised their arms as they locked hands and tried to overpower each other, Darkstar still floating in the air while Beast Boy had his feet firmly on the ground. Darkstar ended up forcing Beast Boy backwards but Beast Boy was still standing as his feet tore up the cement. Raven watched and moaned a bit as she tried to move her hand out, but she was so weak that it moved slowly and shook before she stop and laid it on the ground. Beast Boy finally stopped moving as then overpowered Darkstar as he slammed him into the ground and then threw him at the back wall of the building.

Darkstar quickly got up, becoming annoyed, and flew straight at Beast Boy, but Beast Boy quickly jumped up and did a backflip before he slammed his feet down on top of Darkstar when he flew underneath him. Darkstar quickly got out from underneath him and floated above the ground as he tried to punch Beast Boy repeatedly. But Beast Boy was too fast for him as he dodged his attacks with much agility as he leaned, jumped, did flips, and jumped off his hands as he avoided Darkstar's punches. Beast Boy then leaned behind Darkstar and punched him, knocking him to the ground, but Darkstar quickly got up and flew at Beast Boy and grabbed him as he wrapped his arms around his chest. He held onto Beast Boy as he flew into the air and then straight down, smashing him down into the ground.

Darkstar floated above Beast Boy, but Beast Boy quickly got back on his feet and roared ferociously at him. He ran at Darkstar and slashed his claws at him several times, but Darkstar floated in the air as he swerved side to side, avoiding Beast Boy's claws. Darkstar smiled evilly as he started punching Beast Boy in the face repeatedly, he finally punched Beast Boy hard in the face and knocked him backwards on the ground. Beast Boy immediately stood up and Darkstar shot a straight ray of his energy at him, but Beast Boy crossed his forearms in front of his face to block the beam. He walked through the beam with his arms still crossed in front of his face and then he jumped at Darkstar and grabbed him, then he jumped in the air and slammed him into the ground. Darkstar showed a frustrated expression as he grabbed Beast Boy and flew up and forced him onto his back as he held him down.

Beast Boy quickly raised both his legs and kicked Darkstar off of him and onto the ledge at the other side of the warehouse. Beast Boy growled fiercely and then ran toward Darkstar; Darkstar quickly got up and raised his hands and shot a powerful beam of his yellow energy at Beast Boy. The beam he shot as somewhat cone-shaped as it spread out in radius as it went further out, engulfing Beast Boy in its blast. Beast Boy stood up with his arms out and his eyes closed in pain as Darkstar kept pouring on the energy. Raven saw him moved a bit as she weakly raised her right hand and held it out in Beast Boy's direction before she lost her strength and her hand fell back on the ground. Beast Boy saw her through the beam of oncoming energy and showed a very fierce expression as he willed himself to continue.

He raised his arms in front of him as he began to step forward, slowly making his way toward Darkstar, refusing to give up. Darkstar smiled evilly as he kept pouring on the energy while Beast Boy kept slowly making his way toward him. Darkstar's evil smile quickly turned to an expression of shock as Beast Boy came even closer. Beast Boy kept walking as he held his right hand out and then soon he made his way to Darkstar and grabbed him by the face, causing him to stop pouring on the energy and mumble into Beast Boy's large furry hand. Beast Boy then roared ferociously as he slammed Darkstar into the ground and then started rapidly punching him in the face. He did not stop, he just kept punching as his fists rapidly smashed down on Darkstar's face, like two giant jackhammers.

After a few minutes of this Beast Boy stopped and jumped high, smashing a huge hole in the ceiling as he flew over a hundred feet in the air. Then he came falling back down as he roared in rage with his fists over his head; Darkstar looked up and saw him coming back down. Beast Boy finally came falling down on top of him while he slammed both his fists down on his body, smashing him into the cement floor and creating a small crater around them. Darkstar had stopped glowing but was still gold as he laid down unconscious; Beast Boy stared down at him and then let out his loud beastly howl in triumph. Raven moaned a bit and Beast Boy went to her and bent down to sniff her and slowly reached his hand out to her as she looked at him. Before he could even touch her he was suddenly blasted from behind and sent tumbling on the ground before he got up and stood on all fours. He stared at Darkstar, who was floating as he glowed with his glittery energy again.

Darkstar smiled conceitedly as he held his jaw and said, "Wow! That last one… actually hurt a bit. Is that the best you can do?"

Beast Boy roared viciously as he leapt toward him but Darkstar raised both his hands and shot a beam of his energy at full power, even more powerful than the previous one. He shot it at Beast Boy when he was in the air and Beast Boy cringed in pain as Darkstar poured it one and the energy passed over his body. The blast finally forced Beast Boy backwards threw the air and he fell down and tumbled on the ground toward the others. He finally stopped rolling and laid down on his stomach with his right cheek on the ground and he changed back into his human form. He moaned in pain as he laid down on the ground, too weak to change form or even get up.

Darkstar smiled evilly as he gloated and said, "Y'know, I knew you were jealous but you were just being stupid. Did you really think you had a chance with her? What would she ever see in you? She's way out of your league."

He continued as he moved his right hand to refer to Raven, then moved both of them to refer to the rest of the girls while mockingly said, "Why would Raven, scratch that, why would any girl ever want a stupid green mutant freak like you when she could have a guy like me?"

Raven moaned as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye; Beast Boy grunted a bit as he desperately tried to get up but he was so weak he could barely get his body off the ground.

Raven found enough will to get up as she pushed down on the ground while Darkstar smiled with a mildly amused expression as he said, "Wow, this is just sad. I actually almost feel sorry for you. _Almost_."

He then smiled evilly as he raised his hands, ready to blast the four of them as he said, "Here. Let me end your pain."

He shot a blast of energy at them but, to his shock, Raven suddenly grabbed his arm and the energy disappeared. He looked at her as she stared at him with a serious expression as she grabbed his other hand and they both glowed with the bright energy.

He then asked, "What are you doing?!"

Raven then bitterly said, "What I should have done in the first place."

She was absorbing her power back from Darkstar as it began to heal herself and she returned to normal.

Darkstar lost his gold skin and hair and showed fear as he yelled, "Stop! Stop! You're ruining everything!"

He was weakening and he screamed in pain as he turned up and Raven released him and the power fluctuation caused a shockwave that knocked Darkstar flat on his back.

Raven turned around and showed concern as she said, "Beast Boy!"

She quickly flew over to him and helped him sit up and he opened his eyes and smiled at her and she smiled at him, glad he was okay. Darkstar stood up, his skin was now grey and his hair was white and he stared at them both with rage and hatred.

He raised his right hand as he angrily yelled, "Give me my power back! Or I'll take his!"

His hand immediately glowed with black energy and he shot a beam of it toward Beast Boy, but before it could hit him Raven created a force field around herself and Beast Boy. She dropped the force field and then her eyes glowed white as she floated in the air and used her powers to lift enormous chunks of cement out of the ground.

She then maintained complete focus as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She then hurled all the chunks of cement at Darkstar; they hit him and knocked him down and Raven floated back down to the ground to help Beast Boy while Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire woke up and joined them. Darkstar stood up and stared at all of them with hatred; he knew he was currently no match for Raven, especially now that the other Titans had regained consciousness.

He then turned around to the zombie girls behind him and commanded, "Girls, come to me. Give me your power so I may destroy them."

The twelve zombie girls walked toward him, seemingly obeying him as he continued and said, "Yes! Give me your energy! Heal me! Feed me!"

But as the girls came closer they crowded around him and they all hissed at him threateningly as they reached for him.

Darkstar then fell backwards in fright as they came closer and piled on top of him while he screamed, "What?! No, no, no! Get off! Let go! No! Nooooo!"

They all absorbed their life energy back from him just like Raven did, causing a small shockwave that knocked them all off Darkstar, returning them to normal. They all stood up and gathered around him and the Titans joined them as they walked up the steps; Beast Boy had his left arm around Raven as she helped him walk. They walked in and joined the group as they all looked down at Darkstar; he now looked the same way he did when the Titans first met him earlier. He lied on the ground, weak, and moaned in pain as he was now practically powerless and looked like a zombie. Beast Boy showed a serious expression as he took his arm off Raven and walked to Darkstar.

He reached into his pocket and took out his Titan's Communicator and said, "You don't deserve this."

He turned around and walked away and the others soon followed leaving him alone on the ground as he watched them and lifted his head as he stared at them with hatred. Later they were outside the warehouse and had just handed Darkstar over to the police. The girls had all left and the Titans watched as the police brought Darkstar into their truck. He was wearing large cuffs that covered his hands to prevent him from using his powers to steal anyone else's energy. He sat down in the truck and glared at the Titans hatefully and they looked at him with similar expressions as the police closed the doors and drove off.

They all remained quiet for a moment before Beast Boy looked at all of them and said, "Ahem!"

They all looked at him and showed regretful expressions as they realized they did ow him an apology.

Robin turned around with an apologetic expression as he said, "Alright I admit it, you were right Beast Boy. Darkstar wasn't one of us."

Cyborg also showed an apologetic expression as he said, "Yeah, we're sorry. We should've listened to you."

Raven also looked at Beast Boy apologetically and said, "And I'm sorry I doubted your instincts. I just assumed that you were being paranoid and I didn't take you seriously. I should have sensed that Darkstar was dangerous, but he used his powers to manipulate me into trusting him and letting him take my power.

Robin showed disappointment as he said, "No, it's my fault. I blame myself. I should have seen that Darkstar was up to no good."

Starfire spoke sincerely as she said, "Robin it is not your fault. Darkstar had deceived us all."

Raven agreed and showed a bit of self-pity as she said, "And I should have been able to resist his powers, but I fell for his charm and let him control me."

Robin shook his head as he said, "No, it is my fault. I was so focused on trying to make the team stronger that I trusted him too easily. I ignored Beast Boy's warnings and let Darkstar into the team despite the risks. And it almost cost us our lives."

He then showed a serious expression as he said, "If we're going to work together as a team we have to be vigilant and ready for anything."

Beast Boy put his wrists on his sides as he said, "Dude, if we're gonna be a team we gotta trust each other."

Starfire put her hands together as she said, "Beast Boy is right Robin. We must have faith in our friends and listen to each other in dire situations."

Cyborg nodded and said, "Yeah man, if we just ignore each other and do whatever we want we'll get creamed against bad guys. "

Raven then said, "We need to control our emotions and trust each other's judgement."

Robin then smiled confidently as he said, "You're right guys. I'll always trust you and stand by your side no matter what. And together we'll pull through whatever we'll face in the future.

He then turned around and said, "Now let's go home."

He started walking and then stopped as he turned his head and said, "And Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy looked at him curiously and then he said, "The next time you feel something is a bad idea I'll listen to you better."

Beast Boy smiled gratefully and he stood tall, glad that he was being appreciated and was being seen as a valued member of the team. He stood still while Cyborg and Starfire started walking to follow Robin, while Raven stayed behind and looked at Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye. She saw how happy he was and she thought back to what he did for her and then she showed a sweet smile. She took a few steps toward him and kissed his right cheek, much to his shock and wonder. He stared forward with his eyes wide open and he left out a soft cry of shock and confusion.

She stopped and he rubbed his cheek as he looked her with a baffled expression and asked, "What was that for?"

She smiled at him gratefully as she said, "That's for saving me. I owe you one."

She then turned and started walking join the others, then she stopped and turned to look at him as she said, "And just for the record, Darkstar was wrong about you. Any girl would be lucky to have you for a boyfriend."

She turned and continued walking toward the others while Beast Boy just stood there, staring at her in shock as he held his cheek. Then he showed a goofy, happy, and flattered smile as he blushed and continued to watch her. After a minute of this he stopped and put his hand down and hurried after them.

Credits

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it. I know I kinda ripped off the episode "All that Glitters" from Ben 10 Alien Force but I wanted to do this. Besides it wasn't a total rip off, I added a lot of original ideas. I think I captured their personalities pretty good. I can definitely picture an episode like this, where they don't listen to Beast Boy and end up regretting it badly. When I wrote the scene where Beast Boy fought Darkstar as the Werebeast I was thinking it would be like the Hulk vs the Abomination or other scenes from the Marvel movies. I always loved in the show when Beast Boy would turn into the Werebeast, I think they should have done that more often. Also I think they should have made the series longer and eventually had Beast Boy and Raven get together.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
